


The Great Promise

by Zarius



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Existential Crisis, Feral Cats, Fushal, Gen, Loss of Faith, Rimmer - Freeform, The promised land, boys from the dwarf, fiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: If you lose faith, you can still manage (spoilers for "The Promised Land")
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Great Promise

Dave had truly lost it all now.

He lost his crew.

He lost all of humanity.

He lost Kochanski.

And now he had lost the faith of the very race he had a hand in creating.

Now they graced the alter of the exalted smugger.

As always, the JMC vending machine repairman had succeeded in failing monumentally upwards.

All of the great promise Lister envisioned for his life had again come undone.

The experience with the cats had taught him one thing though.

If you lose faith, you can still manage.

Human resilience can never be as easily extinguished.

And when you can pull yourself through, when you can show great resiliency, then great promise will always follow.

Somewhere out there were plentiful lands; anywhere could be paradise, even the kind described in the biblical sense.

Dave Lister, last of this universe's humans, gliding across the cold sea of star fields, still had his heart set on just one.

Call it Fushal, call it Fiji, call it Earth

It's what the slime called home.

And he would reach it.

This was his great promise.


End file.
